


Blow Me

by rextasywrites



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gloryhole, Smoking, blowjob, carlos getting the bj he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rextasywrites/pseuds/rextasywrites
Summary: Everyone needs a break sometimes, even the hardest mercenary Racoon City has ever seen. But what happens when someone is behind the seemingly empty glory hole?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Blow Me

**Author's Note:**

> not as much of a degeneration as my previous fic. gloryhole and a creative way of adding smoking. written as request.

Everyone needs a break sometimes, even the hardest mercenary Racoon City has ever seen. Carlos sighed as he entered the deserted bathroom of some broken building, checking his reflection in a broken mirror. He lifted his hair off his forehead, a cut stretching across it. The dried blood had sealed the wound for now - he’d clean it once he would come back to the station. A few minor injuries on his face showed that the night had been long and relentless pursuit against zombies, a fucking mutant that looks like someone tried to fuckstart an Arnold Schwarzenegger, pumped full with steroids, with a cheese grater. Clearly one of the weirder things Carlos had to see in his life.   
  
  
  
The bathroom stalls were empty, giving Carlos the chance to breathe for a second. As he sat down on one of the toilets, he looked around, zoning out for a bit. From far away he could hear crashes and fire, screams of terror and fear. But for now, it wasn't his problem. The stall was covered in graffiti and random writings. 'Call (123) 456 789 for a good time' 'Reina + Johnny 4 ever' 'If you read this you are dumb'   
Carlos had to chuckle when he read the last one, but then a certain writing caught his attention.    
  
  
'Insert here'   
  
  
A hole was under the writing, just at the perfect height for someone's hips. Carlos' mind went already wild at this point, but who, in fuck's name, should be at the other side? But hey, trying never hurt anyone. And not thinking about zombies and guns and all this bullshit wouldn't be bad either.   
  
  
All worries were forgotten once Carlos undid his pants, lowering them just far enough to take his cock out of his boxers. The mere thought of getting a blowjob had made him semi hard, clouding his mind just this little bit. "Hmpf, let's hope it fits.", Carlos muttered to himself as he inserted his cock into the hole.   
  
  
At first, there was nothing. Then, someone stirred in the stall next to Carlos, much to his surprise. Wait, what if that's a zombie? What if a zombie is going to bite his dick off?!   
  
  
But before he could pull back, someone wrapped their hand around his cock, keeping it in place. The hand felt small and soft - a woman's touch clearly. This relaxed Carlos, the fear of losing his dick vanished in thin air.   
  
  
The grip on his cock tightened a bit as the woman started to stroke him. Carlos could hear her spit into her own hand, lubing him up to increase every shared feeling.   
  
  
"Oh fuck", he muttered as she scratched her fingernails ever so slightly over the shaft, preparing him for what's about to come. The feeling of getting a handjob, maybe even a blowjob, from a complete stranger, excited him to no end. She continued for a bit longer before she pulled off. For a moment, Carlos wanted to complain because he was rock hard and longing for more.   
  
  
Until he heard the familiar 'click' of a lighter. The woman on the other side shuffled on her seat and he could hear her taking out a cigarette from somewhere. She lit it on, blowing the hot smoke up into the air, visible for Carlos from the other side.   
  
  
Oh fuck.   
  
  
The stranger wrapped her lips around his tip, flicking over it with her wet tongue. Poking around the skin, tracing her tongue under his uncut shaft, needing more and more from him. And fuck, Carlos was more than ready to give her everything she wanted. He throbbed in her mouth when he felt the smoke around him, a sensation so overwhelming. Soft curses and moans spilt over his lips, needing more. Her lipstick left its marks on him, but that wasn't enough.   
  
  
With another groan he bucked his hips forward, deeper into her mouth. Gag reflex? His toy had never heard of it. Most of his cock was in her mouth by now, and he swore he could hear her chuckle. She was in control and loved it.   
  
  
A few seconds of holding him inside of her mouth, the woman on the other side removed herself from him, leaving Carlos needy, cock covered in lipstick and dripping with spit. "Oh fuck that's hot", Carlos muttered when he pulled his hips back a bit, eyeing her job. And shit, she was doing a good one.   
  
  
Wasting no time, Carlos buried his cock back into the gloryhole, met with her smoke filled mouth. What she couldn't reach with her mouth was pleased with her wet hands. Was it her spit or something else? The smoke infolded his cock, her tongue licking along the bottom of it. So much to fucking take in. She moved her head in a slow pace, dangerously slow. Drawing out every inch as if it was the last taste of cock she'd get in her life. Savouring the taste and feeling of his uncut largeness.   
  
  
Pent-up feelings from the past few weeks, the fact that he hadn't been alone since he left Brazil and the fact that someone was currently sucking his dick brought Carlos to the verge of cumming. He held onto a piece of wood hanging from the wall, his knuckles turning white. How, how badly he wanted to buck into her mouth, making her cough and gag around his large cock.   
  
  
"Fuck!", were Carlos' last words before he came. The woman kept her head still, exhaling the rest of the smoke through her nose as he filled her mouth with cum. Spurt upon spurt filled her up, and only when he pulled out of her mouth, she swallowed down.   
  
  
And curiosity got the best of him. He packed his lipstick and spit covered cock back into his boxers before he hurried out of the stall. The door to the other one was unlocked! And Carlos stood in the door, pants undone and not believing his eyes. Cigarette smoke filled the air as she blew at him, a smirk on her lips.   
  
  
"Jill?!"   
  



End file.
